Caster (Phoenix)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant able to be summoned for the Holy Grail War. Caster's true name is Phoenix, a mythological being and the sublimation of all myths regarding the Phoenix formed into one singular being, possessing the properties and nature by which it is described in myth. Phoenix is normally calm and tranquil, however, having experienced much of what the world can offer due to it's immortality, it grows excited when faced with something new, especially if such a thing could threaten its own immortality. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''7-A, 6-C with Flames of The Sun and Rebirth Name: Phoenix Origin: Fate Fan Character Age: Unknown Gender: Genderless Classification: Servant, Heroic Spirit, Caster-class Servant, Phantasmal Beast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Due to its intrinsic connection to life, the Phoenix can sense changes and disturbances in life in its vicinity), Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can manipulate and bestow life with Flames of The Sun, can create constructs of crystalized life with Wings of the Phoenix), Healing (Flames of The Sun can be used to heal wounds), Creation (Territory Creation allows it to create a nest, can create Elementals by imbuing life into objects), Durability Negation, Existence Erasure (The Everburning Flames allow The Phoenix to burn something across all of eternity, effectively replacing the victim with its fire, causing it to cease to exist), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-High, Low-Godly for its wings), Resurrection (The Phoenix automatically resurrects when it is killed), Dimensional Travel (Wings of The Phoenix allows it to travel between worlds), Plasma Manipulation (Flames of The Sun allows it to create smaller scale solar flares), Statistics Amplification (Rebirth empowers the Phoenix based on how much life was absorbed, can breathe life into objects to enhance their capabilities), Statistics Reduction (Wings of The Sun allows the Phoenix to sever the opponent from life, reducing their power the longer the effect lasts), Absorption (Rebirth absorbs those within range of its flames to fuel the Phoenix's resurrection), Possession, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Magic (Mages can disrupt magical effects used on them through running energy through their magic circuits) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Mountain Level+ (As a servant with B rank strength, Phoenix should be comparable to F/SN Saber), Island level with Flames of The Sun and Rebirth (As A+ Rank Anti-Fortress and B+ Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasms, they should be comparable to Bölverk Gram and Caliburn respectively) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possesses an agility stat of C, making it comparable to F/SN Archer), higher when flying (The Phoenix's agility stat improves to A+ when flying) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Should be comparable to F/SN Saber) Striking Strength: Mountain Class+, Island Class with Flames of The Sun and Rebirth Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Phoenix possesses EX rank endurance and as such should be far superior to servants possessing A rank endurance) Stamina: Nearly Infinite (Phoenix can remain in the world indefinitely without a Master, its endurance allows it to continue fighting despite sustaining heavy wounds, even should its regeneration be disabled, it possesses a mana core which allows it to regain mana without need for a master) Range: Hundreds of meters with Everburning Flames, tens of kilometers with Flames of The Sun and Rebirth Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: The Phoenix possesses a vast quantity of knowledge regarding the world, gods, humanity and magic due to its eternal nature, its knowledge existing beyond the realm of humans and reaching the level of gods. Weaknesses: Can become overly enthusiastic when threatened by an opponent it thinks can match its immortality, hesitant to use Everburning Flames due to the destruction it can cause, cannot regenerate if none of its flames remain, forcing it to use Rebirth, traveling between worlds with its Wings takes time and mana. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Noble Phantasms 'Wings of The Phoenix: The Divine Fire That Scorches The Skies' An A Rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm and a Divine Construct representing the magnificent wings of the Phoenix, a crystalization of the legends calling the Phoenix a bird of paradise, the Noble Phantasm is perpetually active, it is the life essence flowing through its wings, causing them to regenerate instantly in response to damage and allowing the Phoenix to create constructs of crystalized life or a cocoon of life to protect itself, due to the Phoenix's nature as a being of freedom, these wings allow it to not only soar the skies but travel between worlds. 'Flames of The Sun: The Fire at The Heart of All Life' An A+ Rank Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm representing the Phoenix's nature as an embodiment of life and the Sun, it holds a dual nature, one of healing and life giving and one of destruction and incineration, the flames can be used to heal wounds, restore the recently dead and even grant life to objects, their destructive power manifests through potent solar flares fired from its wings burning at the heat of the Sun itself, acting as the opposite of life and melting through any in its path with the Sun's primal heat and severing them from life itself. 'Everburning Flames: The Fire For Which Time Has No Meaning' An EX Rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm representing the nature of the Phoenix's unquenchable flames, which burn for all eternity and unbound by time, life or death, upon activation, the flames engulf the body of the Phoenix and their target, ignoring any defenses due to their eternal nature, reinforcing the Phoenix's nature as an eternal existence and burning the target across their entire existence, past, present and future, and continuing to burn for eternity, scorching the target until absolutely nothing remains. Due to the extremely destructive nature of this Noble Phantasm, the Phoenix only uses it in dire situations. 'Rebirth: Rising from the Ashes to Begin Life Anew' A B+ Rank Anti-Unit (Self) and Anti-Army Noble Phantasm representing the immortality and resurrection of the Phoenix that activates automatically upon death, the body of the Phoenix erupts in massive, destructive flames that burn away the surroundings and the body of the Phoenix, the flames draw the lives of those who are subjected to them into the Phoenix, fueling its reborn self with power, growing it in an attempt to overcome the being that took its life, in then rises from its ashes, reborn. Class Skills Item Construction (EX): The Phoenix is referred to as a representation of the nature of Alchemy itself, its nature describing the principles behind Alchemy, granting it an EX Rank in this skill. With this level, the Phoenix can breathe life into objects, enhancing their capabilities or even creating artificial spirits known as elementals or creating a Philosopher's Stone. Territory Creation (B): The Phoenix is known for residing in a great nest atop mountains, this skill allows the Phoenix to create its nest, an area from which its power springs forth and within which new life is created. Independant Action (A+): The Phoenix's eternal, unchanging nature allows it to act and operate unchangingly even in the absence of a master Personal Skills Divinity (B): The Phoenix is commonly associated with Divinity and Heaven, considered a messanger of Heaven and an agent of the gods, for this reason it is granted a B rank in Divinity. Battle Continuation (EX): The Immortality of the Phoenix and its nature as a symbol of life manifests through this skill, allowing it to survive and continue fighting as long as parts of it remain. Elemental (A+): The Phoenix's life giving ability grants it the ability to make use of spirits that correspond to the elements, the Phoenix only needs an object representative of the respective element to create an elemental, pouring life into it to grant it form. Philosopher's Stone (A): Due to the Phoenix's connection to Alchemy, it is capable of producing a Philosopher's Stone, at this rank, it can be used to bestow limited immortality on others. Bird of Heaven: A Skill representing the Phoenix's nature as a bird of paradise, this skill grants the Phoenix it's unnatural survivability, the idea of wounds being counter to its very nature as an eternal being, this skill allows the Phoenix to regenerate from substantial damage as long as some of it's flames remain burning, additionally, it also provides the Phoenix with a practically infinite core of mana. Category:Tier 7 Category:Superhumans Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse